Project Electric
by sonofneptunem
Summary: Somewhere off the coast of the Sinnoh region an organization is making Human and Pokemon hybrids to create an army. In order to stop this a scientist messed with one of the projects. This created Project Electric, a boy who was combined with an Emolga. With the Emolga guiding him Electric must stop this organization before their plans are complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Besides what ever kind of story you guys want, I had a cool idea for a** story.** This is that story.**

_Secret Government Base Sinnoh:_

**Scientist log: Entry 1: **

_We have started the creation of a pokemon and human hybrid. We will create 18 prototypes, one for each type of pokemon. Our first try is Project Normal. We used Munchlax DNA to create this prototype. Subject was shown to have the Munchlax's personality and ability. We tested to see if Project Normal could use attacks. He was shown to know all Normal type attacks but none of other types regardless of if Munchlax could learn it. We called Project Normal a success._

**Scientist Log: Entry 2:**

_We have decided to use Fire, Grass, and Water types for our next projects. DNA base for these three will be Torchic, Chickorita, and Froakie respectively. Like Project Normal, Projects Fire, Grass, and Water have received the Pokemon's personality and ability. They also have the moves of their respective types at the cost at moves of other types the pokemon could learn._

**Scientist Log: Entry 3:**

_As we moved on to Project Electric I have learned something terrible. The pokemon whose DNA we have used to create the hybrids die as they merge with the Human. Furthermore, the Human subjects did not sign up for what we are doing and were taken from their families. The Humans when merged become slaves to whoever hired us for this project. I found a weak spot in this. If the DNA base is from a pokemon with two types, the second type allows for the pokemon to live within the Human's mind. This protects the Human from being controlled. So for Project Electric I decided to replace the pokemon we were going to use (Pikachu) with a duel typed pokemon: Emolga. The others think my plan hasn't started yet and are soon going to get rid of me and the person who hired us is making an army, so I can only hope Project Electric can save us all. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own the oc.**

My name is Electric and I am part of this experiment to combine humans with pokemon traits. I don't have any memories but the scientists here said it was a side effect of the experiments. Currently I'm taking one of their tests. They wanted to see which moves I have mastered-

Are you done yet?

Not yet!

Who are even talking to?

No one Emolga!

That is Emolga. He's a little strange because only I seem to hear him.

How does that make me strange. You're the crazy one.

I am not craz-

"ELECTRIC FOCUS!" One of the scientists say as I crash into a pillar.

"Ugh," I start "Why me?"

Serves you right!

"Shut up Emolga!" I accidentally say out loud.

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing sir!"

"Better be, now continue!"

"VOLT TACKLE!"

I crash into the pillar again only this time surrounded by lightning.

"THUNDERSHOCK!"

I send some lightning into a training bot.

"THUNDERWAVE!"

I paralyze a second bot before suddenly feeling a new move come forward in my mind.

"GUST!"

I suddenly feel winds come forward destroying multiple bots.

Electric, did we do that?

I ignore the question as I look around, afraid of being seen. Instead something else happens.

"Good job Electric, your electric moves are doing wonderful!" I hear as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I guess no one saw you do that, huh buddy.

"Now that you finished you can go n-"

He isn't able to finish as I race out of the training room as I wonder what to do now.

Maybe we could go to the roof?

Nope, Psycic is up there and she just sort of stares without talking.

Cafeteria?

Normal probably ate all the food.

Garden?

Grass is in the garden, no way!

Pool?

No offense to Water but I don't think the pool is fun.

Maybe Ghost has a prank planned?

Alright then let's go.


End file.
